


В ритме трёх сердец

by Vote_Missy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vote_Missy/pseuds/Vote_Missy
Summary: Такого не было ещё никогда. Ещё никогда их встреча не происходила так неожиданно и никогда не порождала столько противоречивых эмоций. Им предстоит обсудить многое, но ещё больше им предстоит наверстать.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 1





	В ритме трёх сердец

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик этот хоть и является отдельное историей, относится всё-же к небольшому сборнику драбблов, который я выкладывала на другой ресурс и не уверена хочу ли выставлять здесь. Поэтому прошу простить за пару моментов, которые, возможно, могут смутить - они контекстуальные.   
> А так, ознакамливаюсь с новой платформой и пока выкладываю этот фик на пробу. Если зайдёт, продолжу сюда писать. Буду рада фидбеку.

\- Ну хоть здесь всё так, как я помню, - Ривер задумчивым взглядом окидывает комнату, в которой когда-то непростительно давно останавливалась ради парочки дней с её Доктором. Большая часть её жизни происходила в захватывающих приключениях, но эта комната, хоть и была такой родной, посещалась женщиной не так уж и часто.  
\- Я... не смогла бы тут ничего поменять, - тихо отзывается Тринадцатая, всё ещё не в силах успокоить бешеный ритм сердец, или хотя бы остановить нежелавшие прекращать слезиться глаза.  
Ривер делает несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд, словно заново изучая это место.  
\- Безумие... - шепчет она себе под нос, неизвестно на что именно из всего произошедшего за последние 20 минут.  
В комнате висит напряженная тишина. Никто не знает что делать и говорить. Сейчас они обе как одинаково ошарашены, так и эмоционально переполнены до такой степени, что не одна из эмоций окончательно не может взять верх.  
Медленно обойдя комнату, легко стирая пыль с некоторых предметов, Ривер останавливается у массивного комода и с тихим вздохом садится, чтобы выдвинуть нижний ящик.  
Тринадцатая, всё ещё стоящая на пороге, в нерешительном молчании наблюдает за действиями жены. Боги, как же она прекрасна даже не при полном параде...  
\- Ох, - Ривер издаёт негромкий вздох, продолжая говорить как бы сама с собой, - всё меняется...  
\- Угу, - лишь кивает Доктор. Она не знает что отвечать на такое заявление.  
\- Боюсь, как бы подошло... - грустно продолжает женщина, роясь в нутрах ящика.  
\- О, тебе всё подойдёт, просто прекрасно подойдёт! - выдаёт Тринадцатая на одном дыхании, чтобы тут же залиться густой краской.  
Ривер поворачивает голову в сторону жены, окидывая её как бы оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Думаешь? А ну, подойди, оценишь, - женщина легко улыбается, подманивая Доктора пальцем.  
Словно завороженная, Тайм Леди двигается с места, и останавливается только рядом с комодом. Её взгляд прикован к таким родным каштановым кудрям, в изучении которых Тринадцатая абсолютно игнорирует всё окружающее.  
\- Смотри-ка, и правда подходит, - доносится до её слуха развеселившийся голос жены.  
\- Что? - недоумевающе отзывается Доктор, только сейчас чувствуя холод металла на одном из запястьев. - Что? - повторяет она, совсем сбитая с толку созерцанием браслета наручников на своей руке.  
Мягко рассмеявшись, Ривер тянет за свободный браслет, одновременно с этим поднимаясь сама, чтобы встретить губами чужие губы. Хоть от неожиданности Тайм Леди чуть не путается в ногах, женщина во время притягивает её к себе за талию, углубляя поцелуй, вжимаясь в Тринадцатую всем телом.  
\- Эта твоя регенерация убийственно милая, - вновь смеётся Сонг, отстраняясь и любуясь раскрасневшимся, до жути смущённым лицом Доктора.   
\- Правда? - шепчет Тринадцатая, а в её голосе слышится чуть заметная дрожь.  
Ответом ей становится широкая улыбка и череда поцелуев, приходящаяся на лицо, пока властные руки в каком-то безумном рвении проникают под плащ, чтобы в следующий же момент скинуть его на пол. Резко подавшись вперёд, Ривер буквально вжимает Доктора в стоящий сзади комод и, хоть браслет наручников всё ещё находится в чужих руках, Тайм Леди таки удаётся упереться в этот комод костяшками пальцев, порывисто вздыхая от каждого прикосновения к её коже.   
А Ривер всё продолжает, опускаясь всё ниже, чтобы в какой-то момент впиться в оголённую ключицу, вызывая своим действием тихий стон партнёрши. Довольная небольшой победой, женщина поднимает голову, чтобы с удивлением обнаружить устремлённый на неё полный немого крика взгляд и мокрые дорожки слёз под желтоватыми глазами.   
\- Хей, милая? - тихонько зовёт её Сонг, на что Тринадцатая вздрагивает и поток влаги из глаз лишь усиливается. - Ох, боги... - женщина со вздохом качает головой. - Милая, я не привыкла, чтобы во время секса со мной плакали, - она пытается перевести всё в шутку, но попытка с треском проваливается. - Нет, ну если ты не хочешь, - мгновение и Ривер отстраняется, порождая в нуждающемся в тепле теле выжигающую пустоту.  
Тайм Леди испуганно смотрит на неё и резко подаётся вперёд, рассыпаясь в каких-то глупых, несвязных между собой фразах, копившихся в ней всё это время. Эти фразы любви и отчаяния настолько чужды языку, что звучат они словно из уст подростка, впервые в жизни признавающегося в своих пылких чувствах.  
Но Ривер уже направляется к двери, снова уходит, и Доктор спешит за ней, чуть ли не крича срывающимся голосом в попытке удержать жену хоть в этот раз:  
\- Не оставляй меня снова, прошу, не оставляй меня, пожалуйста!  
И Сонг, останавливаясь на пороге, качает головой, а рука её тянет дверную ручку на себя. Слышится щелчок замка.  
\- Господи, какая же ты глупенькая, - разворачивается она, смотря на Доктора взглядом, наполненным нежностью. - У тебя на корабле ребёнок, ты серьёзно даже немного не подумала про дверь?   
Тринадцатая ничего не отвечает. В несколько шагов преодолевая возникшее расстояние, она притягивает жену к себе, дабы восполнить такой необходимый баланс тепла, и в следующее мгновение их губы вновь сливаются в жарком поцелуе. Он длится долго. Невероятно долго. В этом поцелуе таится всё недосказанное и всё то, что ещё предстоит сказать. Он заменяет тысячу слов и жестов, словно таким образом женщины пытаются восполнить всё то время, проведённое врозь. Они судорожно блуждают руками по горящим от желания телам друг-друга, будто вновь их изучая, и Тринадцатая наконец позволяет себе забыться, раствориться в моменте и просто им наслаждаться. Поплакать можно будет всегда, но такую близость воссоздать будет сложно.  
За всем этим Доктор не замечает, как оказывается прижатой к кровати, но она явно и не против этого, о чём свидетельствует тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание. Восседая на её ногах, Ривер отстёгивает подтяжки, тут же избавляя жену от милой, но абсолютно лишней сейчас футболки, а затем и спешно стягивает с неё лиф, с довольной улыбкой любуясь открывшимися видами.  
Но Доктор не Доктор, если она не вмешивается, видя несправедливость, а сейчас эта несправедливость заключается в том, что на Ривер всё ещё гораздо больше одежды, нежели на ней самой.   
\- О, нет, милая, прости, но твоё время уже прошло, - чуть смеётся женщина, перехватывая тянущуюся к ней руку и, заводя её назад, защёлкивает наручники на изголовье кровати. - Будь хорошей девочкой и я, так и быть, покажу тебе что такое удовольствие.  
Упорства Тринадцатой не занимать, и она тянется к Ривер второй рукой, чуть неловко цепляясь пальцами за ткань её одежды.  
\- Да что же с тобой делать-то, - нарочито возмущённо восклицает женщина, а затем и вовсе слезает с кровати под невнятное, но явно недовольное ворчание Доктора.  
Возвращается она со вторыми наручниками и после небольшой шуточной перепалки ловко фиксирует непослушную конечность.  
\- Другое дело, - Ривер улыбается и начинает совсем легко выводить пальцем узоры на оголённой коже, каждым прикосновением вызывая лёгкую дрожь на теле Тайм Леди.  
В какой-то момент Доктору надоедает лежать в молчании и она не находит ничего лучше, нежели чем спросить подрагивающим от сбитого дыхания голосом:  
\- Ар ю май мамми?  
С секунду Ривер недоумевающе глядит на жену, но тут же на её лице появляется игривая улыбка и, наклоняясь так, что её грудь вжимается в чужую, женщина шепчет, опаляя дыханием ухо Тринадцатой:  
\- Вполне возможно, милая, вполне возможно.   
По всему телу проходит волна дрожи, а ноги машинально сжимаются, в попытке унять незнакомое ей горящее чувство в нижней части живота.  
Это почти незаметное движение всё-таки не остаётся без внимания Ривер, вновь восседающей на чужих ногах.  
\- Чего это мы ёрзаем? - ехидно интересуется женщина, нарочито медленно проводя холодной рукой по ложбинке между грудей.  
Тринадцатая тихонько стонет зажмуриваясь, а её руки напрягаются, натягивая цепи до предела. Боги, она и не догадывалась, что на женском теле столько чувствительных зон.  
\- Да ты у нас от любого дуновения возбуждаешься, - продолжает поддразнивать её Сонг, водя руками везде, кроме мест, особо требовавших внимания.  
\- Ривер... - почти хрипит Тайм Леди с мольбой в голосе. - Ривер, чёрт возьми, пожалуйста...  
\- М? Ты чего-то хочешь, милая? - рука как бы невзначай касается затвердевшего соска.  
\- Тебя, - на выдохе отвечает Доктор, глядя на жену затуманенным взглядом.  
Обладательница каштановых кудрей заливисто смеётся, а затем тянется к тумбе, чтобы забрав с неё резинку, собрать волосы в пышное подобие хвоста. Улыбнувшись, она начинает расстёгивать рубашку, быстро скользя пальцами с пуговицы на пуговицу. Зрелище завораживает и Тринадцатая жадным взглядом смотрит на оголяющуюся кожу, вновь сетуя на то, что руки ей неподвластны. Ну вот чего она такого плохого сделала, что даже жены родной коснуться не может?   
\- Всему своё время, милая, - словно читая мысли отвечает Ривер, и теперь уже её лиф летит куда-то в сторону.  
Не прекращая игриво улыбаться, женщина опускается вниз, губами касаясь нежной кожи груди. Слышится тихий выдох. Заводясь от этого ещё сильнее Сонг продолжает своё дело, то обхватывая губами соски, играя с ними языком, а то чуть ли не зубами впиваясь в кожу, в резком и эгоистичном желании присвоить себе это тело и больше не с кем никогда не делить.   
Доктор стонет от каждой такой манипуляции, а тело требует большего, буквально изнывая от желания.   
И вот, одной рукой обхватывая Тайм Леди, Ривер прижимается к ней всем телом, пока другая рука идёт ниже, проникая под резинку брюк, а затем и нижнего белья. Тринадцатая замирает, машинально сжимая ноги. Вся уверенность вдруг резко куда-то пропадает.  
\- А может в другой раз? - совсем тихо спрашивает она.  
\- Боишься? - шепчет в ответ Сонг, мягко целуя жену в шею.  
Та честно отвечает:  
\- Немного...  
\- В первый раз всегда страшно, - улыбается Ривер нежной улыбкой, - а ты доверься мне, как я всегда доверялась тебе.   
И Доктор слушается, наконец расслабляясь, позволяя жене продолжить начатое.  
Протяжный стон тонет в поцелуе, когда два пальца проникают внутрь, а по телу разливается странный жар, вызывая противоречные чувства и эмоции. Все мысли разом покидают голову и Тринадцатая растворяется в новых ощущениях без остатка. Нет ничего. Есть только Она, Ривер, да давно забытая страсть, что всецело поглощает сознание женщин.

***

Где-то на Земле проигрываются миллиарды разных историй и сценариев. Кто-то рождается, а кто умирает. В Лондоне кто-то становится обладателем счастливого лотерейного билета, кто-то впервые влюбляется в Вашингтоне, а кто вновь расстаётся в Париже. На Ксораксе любуются парадом планет, на Дариллиуме признаются в любви, а в ТАРДИС две блуждающие души находят Дом в существовании друг друга. Любовь творит невероятные вещи и порой пугающие, но она так же является тем механизмом, что не подвластен никаким законам, что крепко переплетает жизни существ воедино, что заставляет три сердца вновь биться в едином ритме.

***

Тринадцатая лежит, крепко прижимая к себе спящую жену. Дыхание никак не желает приходить в норму, тело покрыто яркими метками, а в голове царит приятная пустота.  
Порой ночи не обязательно длиться 24 года, чтобы стать самой длинной ночью в жизни.


End file.
